Kurama the Magic Youko
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Based off of the song Puff the Magic Dragon. Its very short, sorta stupid and kinda cute . Read and review, let me know what you thinkhave added a story chapter thing
1. Song Part

Authoress Note - Because I can.Incredibily short, but I thought it was cute. Review and tell me what y'all think. Based off of the song Puff the Magic Dragon.  
  
Kurama the Magic Youko lived by the sea,   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Haunalee.  
  
Little Urameshi Yusuke loved that rascal Kurama,   
  
And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff.  
  
Oh, Kurama the Magic Youko lived by the sea,   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Haunalee.  
  
Kurama the Magic Youko lived by the sea,   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Haunalee.  
  
Together they would travel, on a boat with billowed sails,  
  
Yusuke kept a look out perched on Kurama's silky tail.  
  
Noble Kings and Princes would bow when er they came,   
  
Pirate Ships would lower their flags when Kurama roared out his name.  
  
Oh, Kurama the Magic Youko lived by the sea,   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Haunalee.  
  
Kurama the Magic Youko lived by the sea,   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Haunalee.  
  
A Youko lives forever, but not so little boys,   
  
Painted wings and Giants rings make way for other toys.  
  
One grey night it happened, Urameshi Yusuke came no more,   
  
And Kurama that mighty Youko, he ceased his fearless roar.  
  
His head was bent in sorrow, silver tears fell like rain,  
  
Kurama no longer went to play along the cherry lane.  
  
With out his life long friend, Kurama could not be brave,  
  
So Kurama that mighty Youko sadly slipped into his cave.  
  
Oh, Kurama the Magic Youko lived by the sea,   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Haunalee.  
  
Kurama the Magic Youko lived by the sea,   
  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Haunalee. 


	2. Story Part

_**Authoress Note: I decided it needed something else....so here's a chapter thingy to go with the little piddly song. Warnings include AU, and a slight HINTING of shonen ai. I know I should be working on other stuff...but I just don't feel up to it.....Oh yah. Insomnia sucks.**_

_**Skittles wants some sleep cause she has to work in 4 hours. Ouch. Well enjoy!**_

* * *

He was youko. No one knew where he came from, or what clan he belonged to. They only knew who he was.

Kurama, the youko thief who could have anything or anyone he wanted.

He had taken up residance in a cave not to far from the only sea in the Makai. The land had been named Haunalee after a long deceased demoness that had saved the people and the land from a horrible fate that the Reikai had set before them.

It had been said that the beautiful silver fox had no heart.

Let it be known that what was said about the kitsune was completely wrong as the fox youkai did care for someone.

But one must not get a head of ones self when telling a tale such as this.

We will start in the Ningenkai, the realm of humans.

In this realm lived a young boy of 15 years. He was no ordinary boy, for he was a Reikai Tentai and one of the best that had ever been.

His name? Urameshi Yuusuke.

He had been sent to the Makai to retrieve an atifact that a crafty theif had stolen from the King of the Reikai's vault.

He eventually tracked down the thief, all the clues leading him right to a sly fox named Kurama.

They fought for what seemed like an endless time. Eventually, the Tentai won, but only just. Yuusuke left with the artifact, letting the youko live for he had seen the good in the fox and knew that despite his cold and heartless exterior he was an okay person.

A litle more than a week later found Yuusuke back at the youko's door. Something about those golden eyes had seemed to call to him, beckoning him to search and find what was hidden so far down that not even Kurama knew it was there.

Naturally they fought. This went on for several weeks, but slowly, ever so slowly, Yuusuke was chipping away at the kitsune's armor.

It wasn't long before Yuusuke and Kurama were having talks instead of fights.

Eventually Yuusuke found that he considered the youkai a friend....perhaps more?

The thoughts were dashed from his young head when Kurama asked him to go adventuring with him on the Makai Sea.

Yuusuke accepted whole heartedly. It was a chance to explore the Makai, something KoEnma, his boss had forbidden.

They readied a large boat with huge billowing silky white sails.

Exploring the wide sea that was almost an ocean, they encountered Kings, Princes and mighty Pirates. None dared to attack them for when they demanded a name they all fled in fear when Kurama proudly roared back his name.

After many weeks at sea the two returned to land in good spirits. They had grown as close as they could with out becoming something the old sly youko knew the young human boy was not yet ready for.

Yuusuke left Kurama in the Makai, knowing that he was needed in the Reikai.

Long months passed and the silver youko heard nothing from his human friend. He worried but only slightly. Yuusuke was strong for a human.

Several nights later it was dark and stormy, an unusual thing for the Makai. Word had reached the solitary fox and he had not taken it well.

A Reikai Tentai had fallen. A powerful one at that. A precious one. Precious to him.

Kurama's head dipped low as he slowly slipped into his den to mourn the loss of the only person he had allowed into his heart. He didn't leave the cave, and silvery tracks of crystal tears stained his cheeks.

He curled up tightly in a ball, something he had not done since he was a young kit.

He had opened his heart to someone.....and now it was in pieces. All because he had trusted a human. A fragile human that was.....dead.....

* * *

Kurama had not left his cave for three days, and he shifted when he felt a powerful and strange youki approach his den.

No matter how depressed he was over the death of his precious and only friend, the kitsune was territorial and he would not let another youkai move in on what he considered to be his.

He stepped into the light, his hair and fur in disarray. In front of him stood a young youkai, much younger than he. The other seemed to call to him, begging for him to realize who he was.

"Be gone from my land. I do not tolerate tresspassers" Kurama stated emotionlessly, a barage of youki charged plants at the ready.

A chuckle echoed arounf them. This stranger dared to mock him in his time of mourning?!

"I thought you of all people would have been able to recognize me. Guess I was wrong about you Kurama" The stranger said, his eyes locking with the dashing youko's.

Kurama's breath caught in his throat. He knew those eyes, that build, that attitide.......

Long black hair and tribal tattoo's aside, Kurama saw what he had over looked before. Saw the human boy underneith the youkai exterior. Saw him to be......

"Yuusuke.....?" Kurama whispered the question to the wind. Unsure even now of the other.

How could it be that this youkai before him was Yuusuke? Yuusuke was human! Yuusuke was.....gone......

"So glad to see you again Kurama" Yuusuke said, a small smile on his face that showed of his newly aquired fangs.

"......" Kurama was for once, stunned into silence. His long silky tail fidgeted, showing his restlessness.

"I'm sorry if I worried you....I had somethings to sort out in the Reikai after I died and my youkai heritage reared its head" Yuusuke explained, walking closer to his only close friend.

Kurama trembled, wanting and yet not wanting to understand what Yuusuke was telling him.

Yuusuke came to stand beside him now, and for whenever he would need it, because he would stay with his only precious friend until the end of his days.

And Kurama wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_**So yah...that sucked, its got a happy ending but I'm to tired to really give it a proper ending. Maybe one day I will but not anytime soon. Oh well.....**_

_**I hope you liked it, even though I didn't really work to hard on it. **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Make a Sugar Fae happy for the day, review!**_

_**:P**_


End file.
